To Pursue Our Destinies
by anime-obsession260
Summary: Prince Eriol is holding a competition to find his future bride. Sakura, a peasant girl is given the chance to enter, but she lacks the grace and presence of a princess. What more, a handsome stranger enters the scene to further complicate her world.
1. Her World

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP. All other normal disclaimers apply.**

**Heyy everyone! Guess who's back? This is my new story, one which I've actually thought about for some time now, and I hope that this will be my best one yet, so please support me:D**

**I want to drop a word of thanks to everyone who reviewed to my last fiction, Hidden Secrets. I really loved how it turned out, and I really appreciate all the reviews you guys sent my way!**

**I won't spend too much time rambling on now, I'm sure you're here to read the story, not my musings so without further ado… enjoy!**

**-----**

**To Pursue Our Destinies**

**Chapter One**

**-----**

Sakura gasped, wide awake as a palmful of cold water splashed her face. Her cheeks tingled as a cool, morning breeze slid over them.

"Sakura! There you are. I know it's a little early, but could you go fetch some water? Your father says he needs to clean up a bit today since an old friend of is visiting so the water in the pan won't be enough," Kinomoto Nadeshiko was smiling as she spoke and Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. Kinomoto Fujitaka worked so hard everyday; it would be nice for him to spend some time with a friend. Luckily for her, the chore was already done.

"I already went to the well earlier," she motioned to the wooden pail next to her. "Do you want me to start breakfast?"

"No…" Nadeshiko put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I think I can handle it, we still have some rice left over from last night… why don't you take a walk and buy us some more rice from the marketplace while you're out? It'll rain this afternoon so we need at least half a bushel. More likely than no the downpour won't stop for a while and we may end up housing your father's friend overnight."

Sakura watched her beautiful mother hum a happy tune as she went back into their modest home. She fingered the small cloth bag tied to the waistband of her yukata. It held what little money she had saved over the years. She had figured as much. The Kinomotos were farmers and she too had inherited their ability to predict the weather.

She looked over at the empty streets. It was still very early and there was plenty of time for her to do whatever she wanted before the market opened. Grinning, Sakura set off at a brisk pace towards their fields. The year she had turned ten, her father had asked her to pick a plot of land in his field, and he would give it to her for her to cultivate.

"It's going to rain today," she whispered as she lifted her small hand and felt the firm bark of her Sakura tree. Slipping her sandaled foot into a small niche in the wood, she used it as a brace and pushed herself up until she grabbed the lowest branch of the tree. In the same way she climbed the tree almost everyday, Sakura pulled herself up and sat on its thick branch.

When her parents had asked her why she had chosen the cherry tree, Sakura had responded, "Because it has the same name as me!" Six years had passed since that day, and she still loved it dearly. It had become her favorite place, her own little haven she could run to when she was sad or angry. Sakuras were a rarity on their side of town and it wasn't often Sakura left the poor district so her cherry blossom tree seemed magical to her.

Fujitaka had always said that it was a miracle a cherry blossom tree could survive in their field. He said it was magic, and Sakura believed him.

The sound of footsteps stirred her from her thoughts and she looked down in surprise as a young man dressed in a heavy, green cloak walked up to the tree and placed his hand on it. "What's a beauty like you doing in such a run-down neighborhood?" he murmured.

Sakura frowned. "Sorry this neighborhood is worn down, but I rather like it," she called down to him. "This is _my_ cherry blossom tree, or didn't you notice that you were trespassing?" His presence didn't actually bother her, and she didn't mention the tomato in his hands, which belonged to her father's fields, but it bothered her that he would speak like that about their farm. It was nothing impressive to be sure, but her family worked hard on it every day. They had nothing else.

The man's amber eyes stared coldly up at hers, and he whistled for his horse standing some twenty feet away. "These fields are _yours_?" he asked incredulously.

"The fields are my fathers, but the tree is mine," she retorted, her eyes never leaving his. They held such an intense, hard look, but it was so mystifying. She tore her gaze from him and looked up at the sky. The sun was rising higher now; it was almost time for the market to open. Latching her arm onto the tree once again, Sakura shifted her weight carefully before dropping lightly onto the ground. She dusted her yukata off and looked up at the stranger, waiting for him to say something.

His only response was to pull back the hood of his cloak and reveal his dark brown hair and a rather handsome face.

Sakura sighed. He was obviously a man of few words. "I've never seen you before so I assume your must be a traveler." She waited to see if you would confirm her statement, but he said nothing so she continued. "Okay then, Stranger. It'd be wise for you to find a place to stay by this afternoon. It's going to start raining. If you really can't find an inn, head over to that little house over there. It may be small, but my family will take you in for the night if you really need it."

There was still no reply from the traveler so Sakura sighed and began walking away in the direction of the town. "Bye bye, Stranger."

About fifty paces away from the tree, she turned around to see if the man was still there, but the fields looked empty. "What an odd man," she whispered, wondering if she should have told him to get off their fields… but he hadn't seemed intent on ruining their crops for no reason.

The busy sounds of the marketplace filled her ears and she nearly jumped. She had to go bargain prices!

----

Sakura thanked the old man and paid him as he handed her the sack of rice. It was a little heavy, but Sakura didn't mind. The heavier it was, the more rice was in the bag. She had used some of her own money to buy an extra quarter bushel… just in case the stranger couldn't find a place to stay. She walked past a group of girls sighing over a jewelry stand. Unable to resist, Sakura peeked over their shoulders to see what they were looking at. What caught her eye, however, wasn't the large, ruby necklace the merchant girls were obviously staring at but a small green orb not bigger than her thumb nail resting in a velvet box.

Her breath caught. The green seemed to sparkle almost like an emerald, and the color appeared to swim around inside the sphere. It was beautiful. Sakura heard herself asking the shopkeeper the price of the orb and she mentally chastised herself. Even if she _did_ have the money to pay for such a lovely trinket, what would she do with it? It would simply be a waste of her savings. Just as she suspected, the price was too high for her to even consider.

A deep, warm voice spoke from behind her, "I would like to purchase that."

Sakura looked up into a pair of deep, sapphire eyes. They smiled at her and the man said kindly, "Unless you would like to buy it of course."

"N-No, it's quite alright." Sakura moved over quickly, but she couldn't help staring wistfully at the jewel as the shopkeeper showed his latest customer the tiny hole at the top of the sphere through which a tiny chain could be threaded… she forced herself to look away. It wasn't like her to vie after jewelry.

She began walking in the direction of her home, but when the man finished paying for the emerald orb, he turned and followed her. Sakura wondered why. By the man's air and quality of clothing, he had to be very rich, if not a noble. If he kept following her, they would soon enter the lower section of the village, where people like her lived.

They came to the edge of the marketplace, which seemed much more crowded than usual. To her surprise, the man turned north and began walking towards the royal palace.

_I've met two strange people today…_ Sakura mused as she turned to the crowd to see what event was taking place.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A pair of bright, amethyst eyes greeted her. "Have you heard? The prince is going to be married!"

A smile touched Sakura's pink lips. "The same prince you've swooned and sighed over for the past year?"

"I have not _swooned_ over _anyone_!" her friend protested, a blush coming to her face. "I've simply mentioned that he's good looking… that's all."

"Of course I won't mention that you've kept that handkerchief he dropped under your pillow every night because you like having dreams about him," Sakura teased.

"Yes, and I won't tell anyone about how _handsome_ you think that young merchant in the next town is," Tomoyo smiled sweetly as a frown appeared on Sakura's face. "Anyhow, what I _really_ wanted to tell you is that he might be married to a princess… but there's a chance he might not!"

Sakura listened quietly. The tone Tomoyo was using hinted that this news was big… she could barely contain her excitement. She felt the heavy bag of rice in her hands, the sack was rough against her fingers so she lowered it to the ground carefully. "Go on," she said.

"There's going to be a contest. You see, the king's ministers wish the prince to be married to a princess…"

"But?" Sakura prompted.

"But the king seems to support marrying one of our own people! To promote national identity or something. Any eligible female within his age range may enter, meaning nobles, royalty, _and_ commoners! That's why I-"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cut her off. "I know you like the prince but this is too mu-"

"I can **tell** the difference between a crush and love, Sakura-chan. "Tomoyo interjected. "This isn't about me having a fairytale romance." She stopped and took a breath. "This is about helping my family's opportunities… I'm sure that is something you can understand."

Sighing, Sakura nodded. It was indeed something they _all_ understood far too well. "A contest for the Prince, huh? That's something girls like us dream about, and our families can only hope for," she laughed. "Maybe I should join you too! We can both enter together!"

"You can't."

Sakura looked up, surprised. "I can't?" she asked.

"You can't," Tomoyo answered slowly. "Don't misunderstand Sakura-chan. There isn't anything else I would like more than for us to enter together but…" Her friend stared at the sack of rice in Sakura's hands. "There is one requirement, and that is that all the families must be able to support their daughters during their first month in the palace. Just the first month. After they weed out all the hopeless girls, then the king will pay for those left over." She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Your father is a merchant, he'll be able to keep you there the first month somehow," Sakura said quietly. "This is the change of a life time. Even if you _don't_ win over the prince, all the things you'll learn at court… you could do so much with that! You might even get to know some nice, young noble to fall in with."

There was no need to further delve into Sakura's financial circumstances. She would never complain, her family worked hard and made enough to get by, but there was only so much they could produce from such old land. Those fields were the only ones they could afford, but still she didn't mind. Her magical Sakura tree grew there and that was enough for her.

"When will you be leaving?" Sakura suddenly felt lonely, her best friend would be gone for who knew how long.

"In two days," Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. "I know it's sudden, but that's what they've decreed."

"Two days?" Sakura looked long and hard at her companion's face. There was nothing but determination written clearly across her pretty features. It made Sakura feel proud of her friend. "I will be cheering for you all the way, Tomoyo-chan," she said with a smile. "Only promise that you'll come visit me if you ever get the chance, though I'm sure you'll be too busy learning what it takes to be his highness' princess." Sakura winked.

"Tomoyo!!!" a loud screech made the both of them jump. "Where are you?? You have to go get ready right now!!"

"I'll se you off when you go," Sakura whispered as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Sonomi-baachan will throw a fit if you don't hurry."

"TOMOYO!!"

"Coming Mother!" Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand tightly before running in the direction of Sakura's aunt. The two of them were second cousins… technically, but they seemed more like sisters. Sakura felt a lump in her throat. It would be a month at least before she would see Tomoyo again, and with her mature beauty and grace, Sakura was certain it would be much longer.

"There's no helping it. I'm happy for her so I'll just have to get over my loneliness," she chided herself. Half-heatedly, she picked up the bag of rice once again. It would be noon soon she ought to…

"Oh no!" Sakura looked up at the sky frantically. TH sun was almost directly overhead – she had wasted too much time. The petite Japanese girl threw the rice sack over her shoulder, held it firmly, and jogged quickly towards her home.

**-----**

**To be continued…**

**-----**

**So that was the first chapter. **What do you think? Does this story sound good to you? Hopeless? I should just forget about it now? Drop me a **review** please, and let me know what you think. I await them eagerly!

:D


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: CCS is strictly property of CLAMP, but this story is mine!**

Thanks for waiting everyone! I'm glad to here that you all thought the first chapter looked promising. So here's more! I hope you didn't wait too long. :D

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well!

**-----**

**-----------**

**To Pursue Our Destinies**

**Chapter Two**

**-----------**

**-----**

"Okaasan! I'm so sorry. I lost track of the time and…" Sakura panted heavily as she sunk to the floor in relief while sounds of raindrops falling began just outside the door. She had beaten the rain home… barely.

"Shh," Nadeshiko scolded her daughter gently. "Your father's friend is already here. Come in quietly and say hello. I'll take the rice."

Sakura smiled sheepishly at her mother before getting up and going into the main room. "Konnichiwa," she bowed to her father and his guest. "Moushiake arimasen, osoku narimashita."

"Sakura-san," her father, Fujitaka, smiled at her. "This is Tsukishiro Yue-san. He stayed with us for several months a few years back. I'm sure that you still remember him."

Yue nodded politely at her and she bowed in response. There had always been something mysterious about Yue, and Sakura was both surprised and intrigued by his sudden visit. He looked exactly the same he had three years ago.

"Kinomoto-san, you are too modest. I would hardly call saving my life and sheltering me for so long while I was not only injured but unconscious simply allowing me to 'stay with you'," his deep voice rumbled as he spoke. "It's been so long and I still have not done anything to repay you… a crime which I hope remedy very soon."

"Nonsense, I will hear none of it," Sakura's father interrupted. "You've repaid me with this visit, and you are always welcome into our home. My family and I are always happy to repay you."

"May I ask," Sakura said as she poured tea for her parents and their guest. "Why you have made this sudden visit." She regarded the silver-haired man carefully. It wasn't often a noble came to pay respects in a peasants' home.

"The truth is, the reason I am so late in coming is because I could not think of a way to properly thank you," Yue confessed. "Kinomoto-san," he turned towards Sakura's father. "You and your family showed me kindness beyond what I could have ever hoped to expect, and yet you refused all the money that I offered you. As such, I have been at a loss as to how to repay your hospitality without encroaching upon your noble pride. But I have thought of something at last."

"It has come to my attention," he continued. "That your son, Touya, was and still is a young soldier training to become a samurai in the service of the emperor." At this, the entire Kinomoto family fell into surprised silence.

"You've talked to him?" Sakura's mother spoke for the first time to Yue. "How is my son?" They had sent Touya off nearly eight years ago to the palace to learn the way of the samurai in hopes of giving him a future not restrained to being a farmer. As rules and tradition demanded they could not see him for at least another half a year, when he turned twenty. Then his training would be complete.

"He is a strong man, excelling in everything according to his instructors. And since is soon to come of age, I asked if him he'd like a… favorable position under me, as a general in the imperial army."

The entire Kinomoto family sighed in relief at the news of Touya's well being before realizing what their guest had just announced. "_General??_"

"The king bestowed upon me the year you rescued me the post of chief commander of the imperial army," Yue explained, and took a long drink of tea.

"Then when I found you lying on the road, covered in blood all those years ago…" Fujitaka was stunned.

"I had just been returning from a battle with some rebels… escaped is a more fitting word. I was the only one of my men to have survived," he added, allowing Sakura's father to regain his composure. "I too, would have died had it not been for you."

Snapping out of his reverie, Fujitaka moved to bow to their guest, "Excuse me sire, I hadn't known we had the honor of-"

"Please do not," Yue stood quickly, gently pressing him back into his seat. "I owe you my life. If anything I should be on the ground kneeling to you."

"So…" Nadeshiko smiled happily. "You will watch over my son then? Will you watch over him in the palace where we cannot?" She had to blink away the tears quickly forming around the edges of her eyes as she thought of her eldest child.

"Hai oku-san, I will. As for my offer though, as you can imagine, he rejected it. Such dismissal of my attempts to repay you seem to run in the family, Kinomoto-san," the general gave Sakura's father a long look before turning to Sakura herself. "He said that he would rise up and attain that standing himself. An honorable man by all accounts."

Fujitaka smiled proudly. "My son has grown up. He's no longer a boy anymore, thank you Yue-san, I know that I need no longer worry for him. He will do just fine."

"Indeed," Yue's piercing gaze hadn't moved from Sakura's face, and it made her nervous. "However, he also mentioned that any favors I might give would be, instead, given over to the little sister he loved so much."

Sakura fought hard not to squirm under his intense stare, and stared back at him, eye for eye. "Please," she said. "The news you have brought us is more than enough of a favor. I'm sure Otou-san and Okaa-san would agree that this has made us happier than we've been for the past eight years. I need nothing more."

"Sakura-san," he addressed her directly. "Do you know what all the excitement in the marketplace was about today?"

Her breath hitched. "Yes… I believe our honored Ohji-sama will be hosting a contest to find a worthy bride. Otou-san, okaa-san," Sakura turned to her parents, unable to hold up under the general's glare any longer. "Tomoyo-chan is going to participate. She's leaving in two days."

"As will you," Yue finished. When all three of his hosts openly stared at him in shock, he said, "Surely, Kinomoto-san, you would not object to improving your daughter's chances in life. Even if she is no the one the prince chooses in the end, the skills and opportunities in the palace cannot be obtained anywhere else. Now is the time for her to go."

"There is no way we could afford it," Sakura cut in, fury rising in her chest. How _dare_ he say such things when he knew very well of their financial situation? "So I would appreciate it if you refrained from brining up useless topics with my parents. Besides, I'm needed here at the farm. I'm perfectly content where I am right now." Her parents would only feel bad because they couldn't send her to the palace. She wanted to spare them of such feelings.

"Sakura-san," her father reprimanded gently, and nodded to Yue in apology.

His silver eyes flickered from family member to family member before finally settling on her once again. "That is where _I_ come in, Sakura-san." He said. "I will pay for everything you need at the palace, and will act as your sponsor. I absolutely refuse to take no for an answer. If I don't do _something_ to repay your kindness I won't be able to sleep. I've decided, and you are going. No matter how content you may be here."

Sakura felt a dark blush rise to her cheeks. It seemed that she had misunderstood him earlier… but this was unheard of. A noble… the **chief commander** of the **imperial army**… a peasant's patron?

Fujitaka rubbed his forehead, suddenly looking very tired. "You're correct in saying that this is a favor I would not refuse, however…" he trailed off and his wife patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, a smile on his face. "I will the decision up to Sakura-san. If she'd rather not go to the palace, I thin you'd find it a bit difficult to get her there. She's strong-willed, my daughter."

"We're leaving this up to you, Sakura-san," Nadeshiko kissed her on the cheek reassuringly.

The general looked at her, scrutinizing her. "You're answer?" he asked simply.

"I… I think that I would like to go then," she said hesitantly, still not quite believing that this was happening.

"It's decided then." Yue stood. "My men will come pick you up in two days time. You needn't bring anything with you, I will have new clothes sent to your room in the palace. Be ready early in the morning."

A sudden, loud knock at the door halted their conversation. Sakura stood shakily and walked over to the door, calming herself down with every step. Things were happening almost too quickly for her to fully comprehend.

What took you so long?" a deep voice shook her from her thoughts. She stared up in surprise. "It's you," she murmured.

"Li Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Yue walked over to them. "Did you come here looking for me?"

The heavily cloaked stranger looked as surprised as the general was, but recovered quickly. "What are you doing here, Yue? Eriol wanted to speak to you today didn't he?" His amber eyes slid over to Sakura as if asking her why on Earth the commander of the royal army was in a farmer's home. She was too shocked that the two knew each other to respond.

"There's no need to throw a fit. I'll be leaving presently," he turned and nodded at her father who nodded back. "Please excuse us, it seems that I have some prior arrangements to take care of."

The door shut and the Kinomoto family sat there in silence. "Sakura-san," her mother began slowly. "Come here." Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around her only daughter and buried her face into her auburn hair. "You're finally getting a chance at a better life… I want you to be happy."

"We will always be here for you to come home to," Fujitaka said kindly. "You concentrate on taking care of yourself. Your mother and I will be just fine."

Sakura looked at her parents before holding in a choked sob. It was really happening. "Otou-san… okaa-san…"

**-----**

**-------------**

**To Be Continued…**

**-------------**

**-----**

**The next chapter will be the beginning of Sakura's new life in the palace… with Syaoran nearby, perhaps? xD**

Please drop me a **review** and let me know what you think! Until next chapter then… bye bye!


	3. His Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I have no legal possession of CCS. It belongs strictly to CLAMP.**

Hey! I know, I know, I know. I'm **late**. I'm sorry! I just couldn't find a way to extend this chapter long enough so that people wouldn't complain too much… and its still a bit short. I would have left it out all together, but the plot seems far too empty without it, so I hope you'll bear with me. The next chapter will be better.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, but I still hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

**------------**

-----------------------

**To Pursue Our Destinies**

**Chapter Three**

---------------------------

**------------**

Li Syaoran, exiled prince of China frowned at the procession of young women into the throne room. What had Eriol been thinking? Did he honestly think any of those _common_ girls would make a suitable wife? Syaoran doubted it. Daughters of rich merchants and bankers sat in the back clad in bright, vibrant colors. Those seated towards the front wearing their family's emblems were most likely the daughters of nobles.

His amber eyes scanned the crowd. The princesses would be arriving soon, and take their seats in the central aisle. A flash of bright green caught his eye and he turned.

It's… _her!_

Syaoran stared at the auburn-haired peasant girl he had met only the week before… but what was she doing _here_? From what little he had seen of her… estates… Syaoran doubted it was worth more than the elegant kimono she was currently wearing. There was no way her family could afford to send her to the palace. His eyes traced the pattern of her dress.

"Yue…" Syaoran mumbled, astonished. A peasant girl was sitting in a room meant for noblewomen and princesses wearing Yue's family emblem. What in the world was going on?

"_Yue, what were you doing in a peasant's home?" Syaoran stared at the general. It wasn't like him to go visiting a commoner. _

"_Just paying my respects to an old friend. It doest not concern you."_

Just paying respects to an old friend?! The irritating prick hadn't mentioned anything about adopting his "friend's" daughter! Syaoran frowned. But it wasn't his concern. In any case, the girl would not last long in the competition. Even if she _was_ wearing Yue's colors and under Yue's protection.

His eyes wandered over the multitude of females before once again settling back on the peasant girl he had found under the cherry blossoms. She had such large, emerald eyes, he noticed. It was a pity that Eriol wasn't a big fan of green. He himself had always found it a captivating color.

Syaoran straightened abruptly and tore his eyes from the peasant girl as trumpets sounded. All those in the throne room, with the exception of Eriol and the king, as well as Syaoran and Yue who were already standing, rose to greet the princesses who had arrived. Syaoran nodded stiffly to his cousin Mei Ling-hime as she took her seat.

The king rose as soon as everyone had filed in. "On behalf of the royal family, welcome to my palace. Thank you all, especially your highnesses, for coming all this way to decide the marriage of my son," his voice boomed loudly and echoed across the room.

"It is my pleasure to be host to so many fine princesses and ladies," Eriol stood and bowed, a smirk on his face. "I do hope you all enjoy your stay."

Syaoran resisted the urge to gag as Eriol flashed a charming smile to the crowd. They both knew the young prince had no intention of marrying the winner of such a frivolous competition, regardless of what the king's ministers thought. Why Clow-sama would even consider such an arrangement was still a mystery to the both of them.

His mind wandered as the king and his son continued their speech. From his position next to Eriol's throne, he had a good view of the peasant child. He found himself unable to look away from her. His focus was drawn to her gentle emerald eyes. The color was so very rare. Syaoran wondered if her parents too had green eyes.

"Li," Yue growled. "Unless you plan to stay here while the girls are given their quartering arrangements, I suggest that you _move_." Syaoran's head jerked towards the general as if he had been slapped. Realizing that he had been caught staring, Syaoran settled for a cold glare before stalking out of the room.

Syaoran tugged his royal cloak around his shoulders and walked quickly until he had caught up to Eriol. "You should have warned me you were done speaking. You know those speeches always put me to sleep," he said.

"What's wrong?" Eriol eyed his friend quietly. "You're usually so indifferent. Why such an irritated expression? Did Yue say something to you?"

Syaoran nearly stopped, surprised. Him? Why would he be irritated… Yue's irksome comments were something he had become accustomed to…

A pair of emerald eyes appeared in his mind.

"…no. Nothing is irritating me, unless you're referring to this entire competition thing in general. On that topic, however, I assume you're even more upset than I am," Syaoran said, avoiding Eriol's gaze.

"So who is she?" Eriol asked with a grin, changing the topic. "Don't think I didn't notice you staring at Yue's protégé – the one with the green eyes. She's rather pretty, caught your eye perhaps?"

Syaoran growled before swinging his right leg under his companion, tripping him in one fluid motion. "Don't think that simply because I'm a guest in your home I will allow you to mock me. I may be in disgrace, but I haven't lost my pride… and I can still defeat you in combat any time."

Picking himself gracefully and brushing his clothes off, Eriol laughed good naturedly. "Hai, hai, my fearsome prince," Eriol sighed. "Please excuse my impudence."

"Where are you headed now?" Syaoran asked as the two of them continued to walk down the hall. Enter away message text here.

"Where do you suppose? Where I can cause some mischief of course," Eriol flashed his friend a diabolical grin. "Things have been much too… perfect around here lately. If _I_ don't cause some trouble for the nobles soon they're going to get bored. And we all know how dangerously troublesome bored nobles can be."

Syaoran's mind ticked. When he had first been introduced to society in Clow-sama's realm, he had been puzzled… and then envious of the condition of his nobility. _His_ father ruled with an iron scepter and terror. Eriol's family somehow maintained their court with grace and ease. Both Clow-sama and Kaho-sama were brilliant and had both the trust and respect of their subjects. So those who would cause trouble for them were few…

"Are one of the foreign princesses concerning you, Eriol? You know that they have limited power here… especially within your own kingdom."

"You're thinking too deeply into this… as always, Syaoran," Eriol interrupted his thoughts. "For the moment I am incredibly unpopular with the ministers for having so directly objected to this marriage proposal issue and am completely content to leave Father and Mother to deal with them. But there's never anything wrong with adding a little spice to the situation, don't you agree?"

Syaoran moaned audibly, attracting the attention of some passing servants who immediately shied away from his cold glare. "What are you planning now? I know that things are never pleasant when you get into this… this _mood_. You have far too much time on your hands. I think you're much more dangerous when bored than your nobles."

"But don't say that you aren't curious!" his sapphire-eyed friend insisted. "In the opportunity this competition has unwittingly presented us? I propose that we make my palace's beloved bigwigs squirm a bit. They've been annoying me far too much recently."

"You're going to use the girls. What more, a peasant girl and make your narrow-minded _ministers_ very, very uncomfortable," Syaoran said blatantly. "You know very well that I don't care about women at all, but I'll warn you now: meddle in female affairs and you'll get burned. Mei Ling is enough of a handful by herself. I still can't get her mind off of a potential engagement. She's been pestering Okaa-sama for the longest time."

"I wondered how she would react if she thought you were interested in one of the other girls in the competition? That would certainly heat things up a little," Eriol said thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it," the Chinese prince growled. "If you make her cry even on tear I'll break both your legs… and you know that I'm very capable."

Erio sighed, "I was merely making a suggestion. It would be a good way to get her off your back though… there is no need to be so very protective. You have to stop babying her _some_ time, I hope you realize."

Syaoran made no response and instead turned around and walked in the opposite direction, the air around him suddenly feeling heavier. Eriol watched him go, a sympathetic yet determined look in his eyes.

"It's time that you began to realize some things, Syaoran," he murmured.

-----

-----------

------

**To Be Continued… **

So… I know that this was incredibly late, but I hope you'll all forgive me and drop a **review** by anyway? I know that this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you can still stick with this story... cause it's about to get good! xD

Let me know what you think!


End file.
